nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Races/Archive 0a
__TOC__ The following discussion was for the category "NPC Races", which had existed as a subcategory of "Races". It was archived when the organization was flipped, with "Races" now including all races (effectively taking over the old role of "NPC Races"), with a subcategory for playable races. Where do these creatures go? * Imps and Mephits are Outsiders, http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=books/dnd/mephits See here. They are made from elements but they are not from the para and quasi elemental planes. The toolset did not introduce any true para or quasi elemental creatures, they were only added later with the CEP custom content. Enigmatic 17:19, 2 Oct 2005 (PDT) *Should Dire creatures have their own category, or should they be under the 'Animal' category? Alaisiagae 10:06, 27 July 2006 (PDT) ::They're not a real creature type, so I think they should go under animal. It might be nice to have a List of dire creatures article though. (We use too many categories and not enough lists on this wiki. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Categories%2C_lists%2C_and_series_boxes) -- Alec Usticke 11:27, 27 July 2006 (PDT) Link updated. --The Krit 10:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * Where does one grab the creature template to make new entries on this page? Blacknight 08:57, 26 September 2006 (PDT) Rename? I think I did a poor job choosing this category's name. These "NPC races" are defined in racialtypes.2da, but I think the proper term is creature types. Wouldn't that be a better name? -- Alec Usticke 11:31, 27 July 2006 (PDT) *That sounds like a good idea. I'd like to comment that the seperate sections for "subcategories" and "articles" are confusing to navigate through: the subcategory titles and the article titles are the same, but lead to different pages with different content. Subcategories each contain articles; the articles (in the Article's section) contain lists which link to pages. But, since the page cannot be linked back to the article, (it seems that only works with categories, e.g. name), the page is linked to the Category:Creatures. I think some of this might need to be untangled, but I'm not sure how or in what way that might be accomplished. - Alaisiagae 12:10, 27 July 2006 (PDT) ::Yeah, we need to do some rearranging. For one, creature types should be a subcategory of creatures, not vice versa. -- Alec Usticke 12:47, 27 July 2006 (PDT) * On a related note (regarding renaming things), I've seen - and have been perpetuating -- the subsection title "Immunities" (subsection in individual creature pages), but should it be renamed something else? Not all creatures have immunities, but have some other added modification, such as 'regenerating.' I'm thinking "Properties" might be good name. What are your thoughts? // Alaisiagae 08:46, 29 July 2006 (PDT) ::Hmm, good question. I guess Properties would be the most apt. Shrug. -- Alec Usticke 07:59, 31 July 2006 (PDT) *Not a big contributor here, but my 2 cents anyway: I agree that "creature types" is a better (less confusing) name than "NPC races." - Zenobia 13:03, 31 July 2006 (PDT) *I feel that monsters and such should be listed under "creatures" or "creature types", and maybe NPC races could be reserved for all creatures with proper names, the ones that interact with PC's. Having undead listed in NPC races and Creatures can be confusing - especially if new "monsters" are only added to one of the categories... Blacknight 11:48, 18 October 2006 (PDT) *I'm moving the articles (e.g. wolf, polar bear) that are listed in the NPC Races articles (e.g. Animal, Construct, etc.) into their respective NPC Races subcategories (e.g. Animals). If it's okay with everyone, I'd like to do the same with all the articles-within-articles. I hope that doing so might somehow help in the revision/rearranging project mentioned above. Alaisiagae 16:03, 26 November 2006 (PST) *Sorry for double posting! I've been removing the Creatures category from some articles and replacing it with the appropriate subcategory. Is this okay? I was just thinking about Blacknight's comment, and I might have misconstrued it... Alaisiagae 19:50, 13 December 2006 (PST)